Animal movements are commonly controlled through the application of a corrective stimulus. For example, a receiver may be attached to an animal that is designed to produce a stimulus at the animal to correct the animal's movement or behavior upon the reception of a signal. Most receivers that are designed to apply corrective stimuli are wireless and rely on battery power for their operation. Accordingly, the batteries of such receivers require intermittent charging to maintain receiver operation.
However, in addition to battery charging, receivers that apply stimuli to animals must be tested to confirm their operation and that such receivers will continue to produce stimuli upon the reception of a signal. Because these receivers respond to a magnetic field with a unique signature and deliver a painful shock, users do not want to test the operation of the receiver on themselves. In current products throughout the industry, consumers simply replace or recharge a battery, place the receiver back on the animal and assume it is working.
Therefore, a need exists in the field for a charging station or cradle that both charges and tests the receiver to confirm the receiver's satisfactory operation.